This invention relates to a trailer that has a slideable suspension unit, and more specifically, the invention relates to an alarm for indicating when the suspension unit is not locked into the trailer.
Some trailers have suspension units that are slideable relative to the trailer so that the suspension unit may be repositioned to better bear the trailer load. The suspension unit may be moved incrementally forward and rearward between a plurality of discrete positions. The trailer includes a frame with a pair of spaced apart rails with sets of holes that define each of the discrete positions. The suspension unit typically has two pairs of pins with each pair of pins cooperating with a set of holes to lock the suspension unit to the trailer. The pins are movable between an unlocked or retracted position and a locked or extended position in which the pins are received within the holes.
The trailer frame includes a pair of spaced apart stop bars extending between the rails that limit the amount the suspension unit may be repositioned forward and rearward. One of the stop bars is movable to assist an operator is aligning the pins with the sets of holes for the desired discrete position. The operator repositions the suspension unit by actuating the brakes for the wheels on the suspension unit and unlocking the pins. The operator then drives the trailer forward or rearward using the tractor until the suspension unit engages the stop bar. The operator actuates the pins to the locked position to secure the suspension unit to the trailer. Occasionally, the pins fail to filly engage the holes and the suspension unit is not filly secured to the trailer, which may be difficult for the operator to detect. As the trailer travels down the road, the suspension unit may move forward or rearward relative to the trailer until it slams into a stop bar, usually severely damaging the trailer. Therefore, what is needed is a trailer slider positioning alarm that alerts the operator when the suspension unit is not fully secured to the trailer.
The present invention provides a suspension repositioning system for a trailer that includes a trailer frame having spaced apart rails with a plurality of sets of holes in the rails. A suspension unit is movable relative to the frame along the rails. The suspension unit has a set of pins movable between locked and unlocked positions which are engageable with one of the plurality of sets of holes in the locked position to secure the suspension unit to the trailer frame. A speed sensor detects a speed of the suspension unit, and a pin position sensor detects the unlocked position of at least one of the pins. An alarm is connected with the speed sensor and the pin position sensor. The alarm sends an alert signal in response to the speed sensor detecting a predetermined speed and the pin position sensor detecting the at least one of the pins in the unlocked position.
Accordingly, the above invention provides a trailer slider positioning alarm that alerts the operator when the suspension unit is not fully secured to the trailer.